


Cold Winter Nights Part 1

by Casskins20



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskins20/pseuds/Casskins20
Summary: Cassandra and Mr Jenkins first winter together as a married couple.





	Cold Winter Nights Part 1

Snow covered the ground outside of the Library, a fresh untouched layer had just fallen mere moments before the Librarians, their Guardian and Mr Jenkins awoke. Cassandra, ever the early riser, was the first to notice the crisp white blanket on just to the left of the main front door as she went to fetch the mail. Squeaking in delight Cassandra ran back inside quickly pulling on layers of clothing before storming into everyone else's rooms. "GUYS! IT'S SNOWING! THERE'S SNOW OUTSIDE! COME QUICK!" she yells as she darts about the place a massive grin playing on her lips. "Alright! Snowball fight!" Ezekiel yells just as excitable. "Easy there Jones, you might want to wrap up first" Eve warns as she catches him by the collar of his PJ shirt. Outside in the grey abyss Cassandra is already spinning around in a circle as a fresh flurry of snow falls, a flake landing on her nose causing her to scrunch it up still smiling. Mr Jenkins leans up against the door frame, watching the seen before him with admiration, love and warmth. The young Librarian always seemed to find the joy in the smallest of moments and that's one of the things he loved about her. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as Ezekiel brushed passed him and dove at Cassandra knocking them both into the snow. "Go careful, you two!" Mr Jenkins yelled after them. "Excuse me, Jenkins! Coming through!" Jacob yelled as he too brushed passed the Caretaker. Mr Jenkins sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Let them have some fun, Jenkins. It won't hurt." Eve chuckled "Besides you'll be able to keep a better eye on them if you join them." Mr Jenkins raised an eyebrow at Eve's statement, she had a valid point though. After hours of endless fun in the snow, the fatigue amongst the team was showing so Eve called them all in and Mr Jenkins set about making everyone all hot chocolate. Whipped cream, chocolate sprinkles and chocolate sauce for Zeke. Whipped cream, cinnamon and a pinch of nutmeg for Jake. Whipped cream, mint chocolate sauce and a candy cane for Eve. Whipped cream, marshmallows and a flake for himself. Whipped cream, marshmallows, flake and candy cane for Cassandra. A festive film was put on to the projection screen and everyone was covered with blankets. “What’s the meaning of this film?” Mr Jenkins questioned as he had never seen it before. “Elf? Well basically it’s about an Elf who is really excited about Christmas and loves Santa” Cassandra explained as she was curled up in his lap. “So they found out about Cassandra’s obsession with Christmas and made into a movie” Ezekiel commented “Hey! That’s so not true!” Cassandra blushed as she threw a cushion at him. The pair kept throwing the cushion between them, Jacob was howling with laughter and Eve was less than impressed. As the evening wound down, Jacob, Ezekiel and Eve fell asleep on the sofas leaving Cassandra and Mr Jenkins wide awake. “Moments like these are moments I treasure” Cassandra whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder. “We are truly blessed with such an amazing family” Mr Jenkins smiled as kissed her forehead. “We are indeed but I was thinking about what you think about expanding our little family. As much as I love it being just the two of us and the rest of the team but maybe we need one more?” Cassandra hummed as she pulled the blanket over herself and tucked it under her chin. “Cassandra, we’ve spoken about this.” Mr Jenkins sighed as he run his hands through her hair. “Galahad, it’s just I thought that with us being settled now that we could at least try” Cassandra sighed as she fiddled with a loose thread on the blanket. “Can we talk about it another time?” Mr Jenkins hummed softly as he cupped her chin with his hand. “I guess so” she mumbled not really looking into his eyes. “I love you Cassandra Jenkins, and I promise we’ll talk about this another time but right now I’m tired so I’m going to head to bed” Mr Jenkins smiled as he kissed her forehead “I’m coming to bed with you, I don’t think I could sleep on this couch.” Cassandra chuckled softly.


End file.
